gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra July
Cassandra July is a recurring character on Glee. She is a dance instructor at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. She acts as a mentor for Rachel in NYADA. Unlike Will, Cassandra's approach to teaching is based on negativity. Cassandra July is portrayed by Academy Award nominated actress Kate Hudson. Biography Before becoming a teacher at NYADA Cassandra was in a play on Broadway, Damn Yankees, after hearing a cell phone of an audience member. She got mad and threw his telephone away with her cane which lead her career to be destroyed after someone posted a video on YouTube. Because of this she was also known as Crazy July. Season Four The New Rachel Cassandra welcomes her new students to her class: dance 101, and says that maybe two of them are going to make it into the business but the rest is just paying the rent of her loft in SoHo. She then changes the name of one of her students to muffin top, rice cakes and ipecac and adds that she should cut one of her buttocks. She then asks Rachel if her conversation with Lydia, who she calls "Muffin Top", had bothered her and calls her David Schwimmer and tells her that she bet she was a big star in Iowa. When Rachel replies that she's actually from Ohio, Cassandra then adds that Ohio is even worse and asks if she came to New York to show her how to run her own class. Rachel tells her that she just came to learn. Cassandra then shows her the lesson number one which is that Rachel is pathetic and her attitude is pissing her off she turns the music on, Rachel falls and claims that she don't need any help Cassandra, rudely, says she's not going to help her she just wanted to give her a big welcome to New York and adds that she sucks. Later Cassandra is preparing what it seems to be a fruit milkshake when a student comes to thank her because her recommendation letter let the student to be on a broadway play Cassandra hugs him and tells him that he won't forget his first play. The student then departs, and she adds rum to her milkshake. Back in the class her first words are that Rachel is getting worse and starts to bother Rachel. She asks her why she's picking on her which Cassandra replies she's just motivating her, Rachel says that there's alcohol on her breath and Cassandra corrects her telling it's listerine and adds that she might not be a wide eyed ingenue anymore, but she can outdance any of them. Music starts to play and she sings and dances Americano/Dance Again. On another class she tells her students that they're not improving and they've been a week there she tells Rachel to show her piqué and says it's better, Rachel says she's going to keep getting better which Cassandra replies that she has guts and she likes that spirit on her students because it will be funnier when she's making a hell of her life. Britney 2.0 Cassandra is giving a lesson about Tango to her students and she tells them to practice it except Rachel because she doesn't have sex appeal. Later Rachel arrives to Cassandra's class, late, and she tells her that she have prepared a number to prove to her that she's sexy. After Rachel's performance of Oops... I Did It Again she tells her she was good but not great and it was horrible, Rachel fights back telling her about her crazy reaction during her play on Broadway and forces her to leave her class. Rachel finds Cassandra warming up and practising when she apologizes to her, Cassandra replies with rudeness telling her that that pressure is going to ruin her career and if it was up to her she wouldn't let her be in her class and also she punishes Rachel to do some laundry of the clothes for dance. At the end of the episode she has been seen to whisper in one of her male student's ear. He then asks Rachel to dance with him, which implies she might have told him to do it, and that she doesn't hate Rachel so much after all. Glease In the opening NYADA scene, a negative Cassandra walks in - with little thought on her students dance abilites- with several of her other better students so that they can show them how it's done. She then gets them to pair up, and Brody immediately goes to Rachel. During their walk down the line, they talk about Rachel's off-Broadway audition, and Cassandra can't help but overhear as her other students dance. After Rachel and Brody finish, Cassandra interrupts them and tells her that she is not tough enough. She tells her about her rough audition for the director Ivan, but Rachel insists she's ready for the opportunity. Rachel even tries to convince Cassandra to audition for one of the roles, to get her back in the game. She then quickly changes the subject by giving everyone a break, but pulls Brody aside. She needs a new TA and believes that he would be the perfect one, although it will take a lot of his time. He agrees to help, and she seems happy and eager to start. However Brody says that it would be better to start Monday, as he just committed to helping Rachel with her audition, and she agrees. Later, Cassandra walks into the dance studio where Kurt is helping Rachel for her audition and overhears them talking about the Grease musical at McKinley. When she wants more info, Kurt and Rachel give them a small backstory of how their exes are involved, but they still have several friends in it. When they tell her (while she works out on the bar) that it's on the coming weekend, Cassandra motivates them to go, telling them that it would be a great way to get closure (something Kurt is needing more), for fun, Grease, friends, or high school. When Rachel brings up the lack of money, Cassandra offers her JetBlue frequent flyer miles that she can't use after her Bloody Mary panic attack at 30 000 feet, resutling in the hospitalization of three flight attendants. She ends saying that she doesn't care what she does, but she's going to regret missing it. During the number There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Cassandra and Brody are dancing over sexually in the studio, since Rachel left to McKinley and therefore abandoning the plans Brody and Rachel made. During the dance, Cassandra sings about flirting with guys, already hinting she is attracted to Brody. At the end, they kiss on the piano. After Rachel has a breakdown from the musical, she runs to the washroom and calls Brody, but is caught off guard when Cassandra picks up. When she asks for Brody, Cassandra tells her he's in the shower, and is unavailable. When Rachel doesn't quite understand, Cassandra immediately rubs it in her face, telling her how she spent the time with him and that he ended up at her place where she slept with him. Then she begins to insult Rachel directly, telling her that she needed a reality check and that she (Cassandra) never left the game. Cassandra continued for a couple of words until Rachel hung up on her. Swan Song When Rachel is invited to perform at the winter showcase, she is told by Cassandra that she's not ready for that performance. According to Cassandra, Rachel has still not become a better performer since she started training at NYADA. Rachel is not intimidated by what Cassandra says this time and stands up for saying that she knows she has become better. Because Cassandra wants Rachel to prove this to her, they have a diva-off in form of All That Jazz. Afterwards, Rachel admits to Cassandra that she's a better dancer than her, but thinks that she is just as good of a singer. Cassandra does not believe her, but it is clear to Rachel now that she has to try and win the showcase through her singing. Feud In this episode, Cassandra is slightly mentioned when Brody is giving a dance lesson to the Girls in NYADA and tells them what would Cassie say about their perfomance. WONDER-FUL Santana goes to visit Rachel in NYADA to speak to her about applying but over hears Cassandra insulting Rachel. Santana then enters and shouts at Cassandra, they both argue. Cassandra slaps Santana, but then Santana says ''That's it b*tch, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights" and the two catfight, with Santana beating Cassandra up. Cassandra then leaves. Relationships Brody Weston In Glease they dance intimately together during There Are Worse Things I Could Do. They share a kiss at the end of the song. Later, when Rachel calls Brody, she finds out that Cassandra and Brody hooked-up. Quotes Songs Solos Season Four Glee-Americano-Dance-Again-Official-Video.jpg|Americano/Dance Again (The New Rachel)|link=Americano/Dance Again Duets 250w.jpg|All That Jazz (Rachel) (Swan Song)|link=All That Jazz Solos (In A Group Number) Gallery Evenworse.gif Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraandothergirls.png Finish.png Dancers.png 1brossandra.gif 2brossandra.gif 3brossandra.gif 4brossandra.gif 5brossandra.gif 6brossandra.gif Cassandra-rachel.png Cassandra_With_Dancers.png July.gif Cassie.png Cassie2.png Cassie3.png Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr md7a2mgzMn1qaxxelo2 500.gif Glease!Brossandra.png Cassandra.gif Cassandra2.gif CassandraJuly.gif Cassandra3.gif tumblr_macq3yqBCw1qbh2jco1_250.gif tumblr_me1xz3Hxne1rl2dqso1_500.gif Cassie. Gif Cassie 2. Gif Trivia *Cassandra is implied to be an alcoholic, as she is seen adding alcohol to a shake she makes in The New Rachel. Rachel herself later notices that her breath smells of alcohol, which Cassandra covers up by saying it was Listerine. *Kurt mentions Kate Hudson in I Am Unicorn while he talks to Burt at Burt's mechanical shop. Kate Hudson portrays Cassandra July in Season Four. *She states that she was a dancing spoon by the time she was seventeen (The New Rachel). *Cassandra is the second person known to stop a Broadway performance because someone interrupted. The first is Carmen Tibideaux as Kurt said in the episode, Choke, "Once, La Tibideaux, stopped a performance of Medea at the Met, because someone glanced at their watch while she was doing one of her 'I'm killing my babies' arias. She destroyed him." Coincidentally, they are both staff at NYADA. *She auditioned for Hedda Gabler (a Broadway play) as Hedda; and the director, Ivan, made her recite her monologue in a slip, standing on one foot, and pouring tomato juice all over herself. (Glease) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters